Area 1
Area 1 (originally known as Phase 2) is an area of SR388 in Metroid II: Return of Samus and its remake, Metroid: Samus Returns. It is the second area Samus visits on her mission to exterminate all Metroids on SR388. Description Area 1 is explored after the first Alpha Metroid on the Surface is defeated, causing the purple liquid to drain for the first time and opening access to Area 1. The area is set in and around a large Chozo settlement. In Samus Returns, the area is still very close to the Surface of SR388, as rays of sunlight can be seen shining down from the ceiling. There are many natural waterfalls that have started flooding the Chozo ruins, resulting in many of the rooms Samus visits having a small layer of water at the bottom. In both SR388-set games, this area contains not only the Ice Beam, but also the Bombs and Spider Ball, making it the area where Samus will use her Morph Ball ability the most. In Samus Returns, this area contains a superheated room, which Samus cannot safely explore without the Varia Suit later acquired in Area 2. Enemies ''Return of Samus'' *Chute Leech *Gawron *Gullugg *Moheek *Mumbo *Needler *Rock Icicle *Wallfire ''Samus Returns'' *Chute Leech *Drivel *Gigadora *Gravitt *Gullugg *Hornoad *Moheek *Mumbo *Tsumuri *Wallfire Metroids fought *4 Alpha Metroids Items ''Return of Samus'' *6 Missile Tanks *1 Energy Tank *Bomb *Spider Ball *Ice Beam ''Samus Returns'' *9 Missile Tanks *1 Energy Tank *2 Aeion Tanks *2 Super Missile Tanks *Bomb *Spider Ball *Ice Beam Connecting areas *Surface (Phase 1) *Area 2 (Phase 3) Gallery Blood.gif|Purple liquid blocking the tunnel to Phase 3 Phase_2.gif|The entrance of the Chozo ruins in Phase 2 Phase 2 Chozo Ruins Interior.gif|Samus inside the Chozo ruins in Phase 2 Energy Tank M2.gif|The Energy Tank in Phase 2 M2 Phase 2 Bombs.gif|Samus obtains the Morph Bombs M2 Phase 2 Ice Beam.gif|Samus obtains the Ice Beam M2 Phase 2 Spider Ball.gif|Samus obtains the Spider Ball Phase 2 Spider Ball Shaft.gif|Samus uses the Spider Ball in Phase 2 Phase 2 Metroid Husk.gif|A Metroid husk in Phase 2 Phase 2 Metroid Nest.gif|The Metroid caverns in Phase 2 Metroid 2 Area 1 Map (2).png|Map of Phase 2 from Return of Samus Code 2.png|Phase 2 in Super Game Boy Player's Guide Purple liquid.jpg|The Chozo Seal in Area 1, with purple liquid blocking off Area 2 LeafygreenplantSR.jpg|The entrance to Area 1 Metroid Samus Returns - Samus fighting creatures 2.png|Chute Leeches and a Gullugg in Area 1 Samus Returns Melee Counter.png|Outside the Area 1 ruins Samus Returns Ice Beam.jpg|Samus obtains the Ice Beam Metroid Samus Returns Chozo Statue (Area 1) Broken Chozo Statue (Spider Ball Statue Chamber Missile Tank).png|The broken Chozo statue that once held the Spider Ball Metroid Samus Returns Drivel.png|A Drivel in Area 1 Samus Returns Chute Leech.jpg|A Chute Leech in Area 1 Area 1 map.png|Map of Area 1 from Samus Returns Trivia *The Chozo Statue in this area is the only one of four that is not destroyed by a boss character (being instead destroyed by a cave-in). The other destroyed Chozo Statues were destroyed by a boss character (the one in Area 2 is destroyed by Arachnus, the one in Area 4 was implied to have been destroyed by the Diggernaut offscreen, and the one in Area 6 was destroyed by Diggernaut). es:Fase 2 ru:Фаза 2 Category:Area 1